Fruit Yasha House
by LiquidFlame
Summary: MUHAHAHAHAAAA...Kikyo bashing! Kikyo gets turned into an apple! HAHAHA...I'm hyper right now, by the way, this is a really silly fic, inspired by A Typical TP from DBZ, read warning inside.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to.well, its rightful owners. NOT ME, and NEVER ME! I'm not making any profit out of this, just writing for fun so don't sue, *Looks into her pocket, two dollars for lunch.  
  
Warning!: SERIOUS Kikyo bashing! Don't read if you don't like it.  
  
Also, this fic contains some of the common themes of S/K fanfictions, I just want the authors to know that NO sarcasm is intended.I really love all of you for writing about the anime Inuyasha.  
  
Sad romantic background music started to play as Kagome walked away from the forest, yes, she lost him to Kikyo.  
  
'It's better if I leave, maybe I'll eventually forget all the sad memories.' With that Kagome set off for the well.  
  
Well, of course she didn't get there, because if she did, then this fic won't be here.  
  
Kagome wasn't watching where she was going until bumping into a huge ball of fur.  
  
"Get off my tail before I kill you!" Sesshoumaru glared at the girl.  
  
"NO! Never! This tail would make a perfect blanket for me." Kagome hugs the tail and sleeps. Sesshoumaru sweatdrops.  
  
Back to the Inu Yasha group.  
  
"Now that stupid girl is gone, I can finally kill the rest of the group!" Kikyo awaits for the perfect opportunity to strike.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Sango and Miroku heard what she said, "I must stop her before she puts her plan into action!" Sango said with a determined voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku cut in, "I know what the girl is very powerful, there is no way we can stop her!"  
  
"I know a way, long long time ago, my ancestors inherited a power called the fruit dessert, however, it's so powerful that the usage is being limited to one time every hundred years. My recent ancestors never used it, so I'll give it a try. Here is what I want you to do, try to focus your mind on the spell as I read it, that way we can combine our powers."  
  
Sensing the matter is serious, Miroku hid his normal demeanor and did what was asked.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
With that, Sango started the spell.  
  
"fluffy orange worth two fat Sesshoumaru is munching on a pineapple SPELL RELEASE!" (Somewhere in his castle, Fluffy choked)  
  
(note: the above is inspired by fanfic/Excel Saga from Fruits Basket)  
  
The couple then heard an earth-shaking scream from the other room, then all there left in front of them is an apple. "What's this?" Asked Miroku "It's Kikyo, the spell turned her into an apple."  
  
"and an ugly one at that."  
  
Suddenly.*The author jumps on to the stage with a microphone  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen! The moment we have been waiting for." *She opens the curtain.  
  
Thousands of Kagome fans flooded out with rocks and sticks, well, I think you know what those are for. (no, not to beat me on the head with)  
  
The crowd engulfed everything, but they disappeared as soon as they appeared, leaving a spinning author in a trial of dust.  
  
"Hey," *cough, "where was I" *cough *cough "at? Oh yeah, that's right, Kagome fans just killed the Kikyo-apple."  
  
*On with the story.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww.what IS this?" Inu Yasha blocked nostrials with his hands while looking at the splashed muddy pies of apple sauce, "It is SO disgusting!"  
  
Sango hesitantly put her hand on Inu Yasha's soulder, "I'm very sorry for your loss Inu Yasha, I know what you loved Kikyo, but we had to kill her to save our lives."  
  
"What! This stuff is Kikyo?! I just give away Kagome for pieces of shi*y mud?!" Inu Yasha started to cry, "Kagome I miss you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"I'll set out and bring her back!" Our favorite doggy boy sniffs the air, "I know! She is in Sesshoumaru's castle!"  
  
And in a flush, he is gone.  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know it's really silly, but please don't flame since it's my first fic and I wrote it 1'o clock in the morning, thanks, PLEASE REVIEW, it means a lot to me. 


End file.
